Karkat: Say Goodbye
by AviatorImposter
Summary: Once he felt that pleasant beat stop, he broke down, crying and holding John's dead body. That was how they found Karkat hours later. He had gotten his wish. One last goodbye. A short Sad!Stuck drabble I wrote in my Career Management class. Enjoy!


A throbbing pain broke Karkat out of his comatose state. He felt as if his whole body was working double time against him. Every muscle tensing agonizingly and every wound stinging like he was doused with salt water. The troll had only rolled an inch over on the freezing, soiled concrete when he smelled the blood. It was so... dark. How did he even get here?

**-flashback-**

"_John we have to fucking get out of here!" He screamed, tugging his sick companion along desperately. John stumbled and stopped occasionally to vomit blood and stomach acid. Karkat knew he was in pain. He wished he could help but right then, their only goal was to survive. A scream was heard from down the hall, the sound of claws digging into the wall as someone was dragged away. Another gone. Now was their chance. "H-Here John... L-Let's go this way!" He supported as much of John's weight as he could, which wasn't much considering his own hungry, sleep deprived body. As he dragged John into the pitch black room, he felt an impending doom coming upon them. It was deafening._

**-end flashback-**

The memory burned deep inside his chest as he attempted to adjust his eyes to the dark. His red irises caught sight of a bright light. It was John's PDA. Oh... shit. Karkat called out to his friend, crawling desperately and painfully towards the human. Now he knew where all that blood was coming from. "John...?" He whispered. "P-Please! Fucking ANSWER me!" Karkat couldn't reach him. Suddenly, he heard a soft groan. "JOHN!" Another few agonizing feet and he was laying beside John, a trail of blood behind him. With a heart wrenching sob, he looked over the body. Blood soaked the Heir's clothing and stained his mouth. Claw marks littered his neck. His eyes were closed, but... thank Gog... he was breathing.

** John's eyes snapped open then. He frantically searched where he could, settling upon Karkat's face. "K-Kar... Karkat... w-what-" He rolled over quickly to vomit blood out beside himself. His stomach felt like it was eating itself. Other than that... he was cold. Why was it so cold? "Karkat?" He begged, tears coming to his bright blue eyes. "W-What's happening?!" He flinched as a hand was rested on his back, rubbing gently against the sore muscles. "It's okay John. We're safe now." He sounded so calm. It was strange for Karkat. For some reason... he trusted those words. With a grunt, he rolled to face his crabby friend, lifting his arms to wrap around him. John was shaking violently. Karkat knew why...

** Karkat gently slid John on top of him, cushioning the human from the cold concrete. "Shhh... I've got you now fuckass." He let his fingers massage the boy's back gently. "You're gonna be okay, just... rest for now." Tears came to Karkat's own eyes, tinted red with his blood color. He just needed John to pass peacefully. He didn't need this pain. Not after what he's done. "J-Just take a nap, okay?" Deep in his heart, he could feel the other's heartbeat slowing and his breathing shallowing.

** Karkat's fingers felt so nice on his back. With a pleasured sigh, he rested his head down on the troll's chest. "Just... a few minutes. P-Promise you'll... wake me up?" He felt Karkat nod and immediately started to slip into the darkness. For some reason, a shock jerked his out of it. He needed to do this now. "Um... first... K-Kar..." He paused to inhale deep. "Kat... I-I..." He pressed their lips together softly, putting the very last of his energy into that kiss.

** Karkat gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I fucking pity you John. I-I love you." He sobbed, holding tightly onto the Heir of Breath. "Gog I'm so f-fucking sorry! I should of... been nicer to you!"

**John simply shook his head. "I-I... I love you too Karkat." With that last weak sentence, he drifted off, his body going limp and his heart coming to a halt. It was okay though... Karkat would wake him up soon.

**Once he felt that pleasant beat stop, he broke down, crying and holding John's dead body. That was how they found Karkat hours later. He had gotten his wish. One last goodbye


End file.
